


Dam

by Kamenspider



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamenspider/pseuds/Kamenspider
Summary: Like most people, robots are cranky right after a nap
Kudos: 5





	Dam

Megatron’s first feeling was one of cold.

This in and of itself wasn’t a surprise. Cybertron’s sun was a relatively recent “catch”, and most of his life had been spent on the heatless planes of Polyhex. He was used to the sensation. But as his optics clicked online and his primary memory drive rebooted he realized the gravity of the chill. A thousand years of crushed sparks and conquest passed through his mind as he returned to consciousness, and the perverse and primitive structure he was contained in came into sharp focus. 

He couldn’t move, locked as his limbs were by the oppressive cold, but as his systems began to warm he smelled it. “ALLSPARK,” his processor screamed, “MY ALLSPARK”. The scent of an autobot, muted through cold but still acrid and familiar to his advanced sensors, could not hide his prize. He felt its presence in his spark. He was SO CLOSE to that which he sought. And as the chill melted away, he noticed them. The little beasts he saw in the polar wastes. Humans.

They scurried around him on scaffolding, on balconies, toting hoses and pipes spraying freezing liquid to return him to his forced stasis. He was furious. How dare they profane the Cube? How dare they imprison him? He heard the crackle of a primitive vocoder, heard the mewling wretches barking orders in barely concealed terror. But as he raged silently against these disgusting beasts, he lost the scent. The Allspark was leaving. In his fury he recognized the smell of that autobot. He remembered the distraction on Tyger Pax that lead to this nightmare. It was Bumblebee, and he was escaping with the Cube.

“NO!” his processors screamed. This could not, would not happen again. He would not be denied! He would find that autobot, he would crush its spark in his claws and he would tear the galaxy asunder. This world, this galaxy, would be his! He thrashed at his melting bonds, scattering humans and crushing the armatures that tried to keep him in place. He shattered ice and smashed the fleshlings that swarmed his unfrozen form. He extended his mace and bellowed his correction to the humans, his first words in thousands of years. “I am….Megatron!” And as he transformed, blasting into the warm light of an alien sun, he swore the fleshlings would fear that name.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic! feedback appreciated, if you wish to provide it


End file.
